The Return
by sasusaku4ever
Summary: Sasusaku fic! people not good in summaries! first fic!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Prolouge:  
  
When Sasuke left the village after he was defeated by his brother Saskura was there to stop him. He didn't even know why she was there and how she knew about his departure. She begged him to stay but he was determined to become stronger and kill his brohter and so before knocking Sakura unconcious he said "Thank you".  
  
Sakura cried and cried for weeks, she didn't want Sasuke to leave but she couldn't help it because she really loved him. She confessed her love for him and he only said that she was annoying. She dedicated her life into becoming strong. She trained hard and even become a jounin after 3 years she became a hunter-nin.  
  
After 3 more years there were sights that a ninja was spotted near the village. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The mission:  
  
"Sakura!Wait the hokage needs to talk to you!" said Ino running towards her friend.  
  
"Why?" Sakura asked her.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Sakura went ot the Hokage's office.  
  
"Hello Sakura, come in. I have very important news for you." Tsunade told her.  
  
"What is it?Hokage-sama" She asked  
  
"Reports say that Uchiha sasuke is near the village and I want you to track him down and kill him. I know that you are the right person for the job."  
  
"I'm sorry Hokage-sama but I can't." She told her.  
  
"Why not? Do you still love him after all these years?"  
  
Sakura didn't speak.  
  
"Okay then I will have to give you another mission then. You will find Sasuke and bring him back here in konhoha where he belongs."  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Then its agreed."  
  
"Um, Hokage-sama, may I ask what will you do after I bring HIM back?"  
  
"It will have to depend."  
  
"Depand on what?"  
  
"It will depend if someone will need him or misses him or wants him to be back. It depends on YOU. If you want to bring him back then we will just ignore the fact that he betrayed the leaf because even I need him to be one of the top ninjas of the hidden leaf village and the village is where he was born."  
  
"Okay, Hokage-sama, I'll leave as soon as possible."  
  
So how's the fic goin' guide me please! This is my first fic so go easy on me.  
Don't forget to review. Ja ne!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The Preparation  
  
Sakura readied herself up to find Sasuke. She told her friends that she would be going out of the village to do a mission. She packed her things and prepared herself for the possibilities of the outcome of her mission. She left at dawn to the forest outside of the village. she put camp at the safest place she could think of.  
  
She felt a presence coming near her. She quickly got out her kunai and faced the attacker. When the attacker knew who she was he just landed infront of her and held her hand. She noticed who he was and she was shocked to see him.  
  
"Sa-Sasuke-kun." She began to cry.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked her.  
  
"I am here to get you back to the vilage."  
  
"Hn.Remember I am a missing-nin now.I have been banned to return to the village and I am to be killed."  
  
"Hokage-sama said that if I return you to the village all charges on you will be deleted."  
  
He let her go. They both sat not looking at each other.  
  
For a few minutes of not talking to each other Sakura broke the silence and looked at him.  
  
"Sasuke-kun,may I ask you something?" Sakura asked  
  
"Aa." He replied  
  
"Well,did you miss us?"  
  
"No,why you ask?" 'Why did I just ask that???well I already asked it'  
  
"Nothing, I just wondered." She said slightly blushing."Did you kill your brother already?"  
  
"Aa.He didn't put much of a fight though."  
  
"Well what do you plan to do now?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Come on lets get back to the village already."  
  
"Are you sure that they won't kill me?"  
  
Sakura laughed "Ofcourse not! If they will try to attack you, they would have to go through me."  
  
"Well,okay." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
The Return of the traitor:  
  
The two didn't directly went to the Hokage's office. Sasuke wanted to go home first to take a nice refreshing bath. So they went to his house and was surprised that it was clean and the supplies are stocked.  
  
"Do you come here often?"Sasuke asked.  
  
Sakura just nodded.  
  
Sasuke went to the bathroom and took a bath while Sakura sat in the couch making herself comfortable.  
  
When Sasuke came out of the bathroom Sakura was sleeping. He went to her and looked at her.  
  
'She's so mature now.Ican't believe it she is beautiful!After so many years that I ignored her,now I acknowledge her?'  
  
"Um Sakura, We should leave now that I already took a bath." he said poking her at the ribs.  
  
"uh??? OKAY!" She quickly stood up and they went out.  
  
When they were walking they spotted by Naruto and Hinata.  
  
"Hey!Sakura-chan I thought that you were on a mission?"Naruto said running towards her."Oh and that bastard is back."  
  
Naruto punched him but he missed and Hinata and Sakura interfiered their fight.  
  
"You traitor!You should be killed."  
  
Sasuke couldn't speak.  
  
"Hey stop it.The Hokage ordered me to get him back." Sakura interrupted Naruto.  
  
Hinata led Naruto to Ichikaru to cool him down.  
  
At the Hokage's office...  
  
"Oh hello Sasuke nice to have you back." Tsunade said  
  
"Hn." He replied  
  
"All charges on you never existed okay?" She said  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Then it's agreed...Welcome back" She said  
  
Sakura was very happy inside her'RIGHT ON'inner Sakura thought.  
  
When they left the Hokage's office Sasuke went to his house to rest. Sakura found Ino outside the office and they decided to throw Sasuke a party. So they left to go to the market to buy the ingredients they need for the party. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
The Party:  
  
When Sakura and Ino got all the things they needed for the party they went straight towards Sasuke's house.(They were allowed by Sasuke)  
  
The people started to come to his housse by 6 p.m. They started the party when the all the visitors were there. Since they were 18 and above they drank beer and in just a few moments they were drunk.  
  
"Hey! Sasuke nice party!" Naruto said  
  
"Yeah! it's great!" Lee said  
  
"Come on let's play a game!" Naruto said  
  
"OKAY!!!!" everybody said  
  
So everyone agreed to play spin the bottle, do they formed a circle. Naruto was beside Hinata who was beside Kiba who was beside Shikamaru who was baside Ino who was beside Sakura who was beside Sasuke who was beside Shino who had just slept who was beside Lee who was beside Tenten who was beside Neji who was beside Naruto.  
  
Sakura started to spin the bottle and it landed on Ino.  
  
So she asked truth or dare and Ino said truth.  
  
"Do you like Shikamaru??"  
  
"Ofcourse he's my boyfriend right?"  
  
Ino spun the bottle next and it landed on Lee.  
  
"Dare!" Lee shouted  
  
"Dance infront of us!!!" Ino shouted  
  
Lee danced infront of them and everybody laughed.  
  
Lee then started to spin the bottle and it landed on Sasuke.  
  
Everybody then shouted truth and dare so he decieded to do both.  
  
"Do you like Sakura-chan?" Lee asked  
  
"Yes!!!!"  
  
"Kiss her." Lee said  
  
"ON THE LIPS!!!" Everyone else shouted which made Shino wake up.  
  
Sasuke kissed her on the lips because he cannot refuse the dare.  
  
They both went RED. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
The party that became some what a sleepover for two people:  
  
Everybody left and Sasuke was left with Sakura.  
  
"You should go home too you know." said Sasuke  
  
"It's okay my parent's aren't home anyway." she said  
  
"Wanna drink?" He asked  
  
"No thanks, I think I'm going to...." She was cut off because Sasuke kissed her.  
  
When he let go he said "I love you Sakura" which made Sakura speechless. Sasuke kissed her again and started kissing her nack and colar bone which made Sakura moan. He began to undress her and carried her to his futon. He began to undress himself and started to kiss her again. He entered her slowly while kissing her and moved inside her rythmically. He went slow to fast and Sasuke knew that she was in pain. So he kissed her passionately to ease the pain and she loved it.  
  
SOOOOOOOO SHORT!!!! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!  
  
If you want to get chapters before I post them you can e-mail me or just put in the review your e-mail address. My e-mail address is: 


End file.
